Ajani (Lionfolk)
The Ajani, colloquially known as Lionfolk, are a of humanoid lions invented by the dukeduke of Captain's Bay to stand as guards. The Ajani are strong and swift people, but are generally treated as second class citizens due to the nature of their creation: to be guards and workers under the rule of everyone at Captain's Bay . As a collective, they staged a revolt, and now refer to it themselves as Ajani Bay. Personality, Physical Description, and Relations The Ajani can be summed up in one word: Prideful. Generally soft-spoken and self-contained, their mood can change violently depending on how their racial ego is treated. They tend to be competitive, and speak what needs to be said and not much more. Lionfolk stand anywhere between 5.5 and 7 feet, with women generally being shorter than their male counterparts, and weigh between 150 and 250 pounds, most of which is muscle. While their body is for the most part humanoid, they have paws for feet, lionesque faces, and the males have manes, which are a significant source of their ego. Ajani refer to others of their race as brothers and sisters, and are very respectful to each other, but act more pithy towards other races. They treat hybrid races, such as half-orcs and half-elves, with somewhat more respect, due to their similar nature. Alignment and Religion Ajani lean most toward neutrality, but many are good and/or lawful. A lionfolk is almost never evil, and chaotic tendencies are very rare among them. Nearly all Ajani worship Piraj Goldmane , the Ajani who lead the revolt against Captain's Bay and died as a martyr. Any who do are proud of it, and though they don't preach his goodness, they do like to make it known. Any Ajani who have found solace in another god would most likely serve Fharlanghn, Heironius, Pelor, or St. Cuthbert. Ajani Lands, Language & Naming, and Adventuring Ajani live as a collective in Captain's Bay, known to themselves as Ajani Bay. Duke Rusefeld had the Lionfolk created to be guards and servants, and thus were treated with extreme disrespect. After years of this kind of treatment, Piraj Goldmane lead the revolt against Captain's Bay and died in battle with the Duke. The revolt was successful, and to this day it is still a safe haven for any Lionfolk. Despite the violent uprising, the nearby cities X and Y have been too busy quarreling to understand what has happened, and seem to have no interest. All Ajani speak Common, as that was the language they were raised with. The Ajani named themselves, one of the few freedoms granted by Duke Rusefeld, and generally favor names that include lots of vowels and soft consonants. Last names are reserved for heroes and those well respected, and are granted by others. Male: Piraj, Khanye, Piri, Siran, Disae Female: Daesie, Pura, Firi, Tayi, Kayrie Few Ajani leave the confines of Captain's Bay, but those who do set out on a specific mission or have a particular goal in mind. Racial Traits *+2 Strength, -2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma: Ajani are strong, but are poorly educated and occasionally gruff. *Medium: As Medium creatures, Ajani have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Base land speed: 40 feet. *The Ajani by default have claw attacks that deal 1d4 damage. *The Ajani rarely rest, needing just 2 hours of sleep each night, and do not need to eat, though still enjoy it.. *Automatic languages: Common. Bonus languages: Draconic, Elven, Gnomish, and Orcish. *Favored class: Fighter. Category:Races